Reward
by kittylover529
Summary: Rachel is all obsessed on her future...Nigel helps her out.Okay I hope you can just GUESS the pairing!


_I don't own KND._

"Rachel?" I said knocking lightly on her door. "It's open!" she yelled. I turned the knob and pushed the door. I saw her spinning around on her chair in front of her laptop.

"What are ya doing?" I asked and saw a colorful page was open on her laptop. "What? Oh this" she shrugged "Just planning I guess."

"Into three years in your future?!" I shouted and raised an eyebrow. Rachel shrugged again "What can I say? I care about my future." She snapped.

I nodded. "What's with you?" I asked suddenly. "I double booked myself!" Rachel said sadly. "With what?" I asked, trying to hide my annoyance.

"With this thing for college and this thing for camp for college." Rachel explained all about it to me, one's academic, one's musical. "Rachel you know I'd be the last one to argue about school, HA! That's a joke! But don't you think college is kinda far away?" I cringed, none of us really like talking about the future…for obvious reasons.

I started looking at random things "Look! A butterfly!" I said and started following it, with my eyes at least. Rachel laughed "How do you do that?" she asked innocently. "Uh…do what?" I asked looking around.

"Not care about the future? Everything you do now will affect your future!" she whispered. "I know!" I smiled, then I frowned and felt confused. "Actually I don't." I looked down.

"Well like in school, your grades determine what college you got to which determine your job which determines the rest of your life!" Rachel screamed.

I looked at her intently "If you plan every second of your life it will be super boring!" I said emotionlessly. She gulped, I kept staring at her "If you already know what's going to happen. Nothing will be fun, because nothing will be spontaneous." I added in the same tone.

"I don't plan _everything_!" Rachel objected in a shaky voice. I continued like she hadn't said anything "The future isn't set in stone." I reminded her. "What do you mean?" she said looking kind of scared now.

I smiled slightly "Who knows Harvard, Yale, Stanford! All of them could be shut down or destroyed by the time you get there! Everything could change in a blink of an eye!" I shrugged.

"I know." Rachel whispered and she walked out of her room, just…like…that. I sighed and followed after her.

"I know I try to plan things out but that's only because I don't want to go into the future unprepared! It's safer for the team to be prepared." Rachel said softly, knowing I was right behind her. I looked at her.

"It's okay to be prepared! Just…not all the time." I told her shrugging. "How?" Rachel mumbled to herself "How do you not care a tad about the future!?" she screamed in frustration.

"I do! Just more subconsciously! I try in school, I do extracurricular stuff! But I like taking life as it comes, things happen for a reason!" I said calmly. "But if I'm not on top of it who will be?" Rachel asked in a low voice.

"Frankly, I don't care! But you can't do this all on your own!" I told her. "I know." Rachel said, sighing. "Stop doing more than you're capable! Look Rachel! You're a great girl! The whole package! The looks, the brains, the leadership skills! But you can't do all of this!" I shouted shaking my hands frantically around my head.

"Okay, I guess you're right but I just-" I cut Rachel off. "You just need to **relax** and start bossing a few people around!" I said laughing a bit.

"Okay." Rachel looked down, then back up at me she smiled. "No prob!" I started walking out, then spun around on my heel "See ya around." I called out, I even smiled a little then turned back and started walking again.

"Wait Nigel!" Rachel screamed and I heard her shoes slap the floor as she started running toward me. I turned around once more "Yeah?" I said softly.

"I forgot to say!" she laughed "Thank you!" she grinned. Her smile faded and she stared to lean in and…she kissed me! Well this is the girl I've like ever since me and Lizzie broke up so I kissed her back! Duh!

She pulled away "Thanks." She hugged me tightly. "See you didn't plan that!" I reminded her "And it turned out fine! Just don't take so long planning the future to not see what you already have!"

She nodded and kissed me once more. "Thanks again! For everything!" she said grinning. I smiled a real smile this time "I'll help you whenever you need..." I paused.

"If I get the same reward."

_I know it's all OOC! Rachel's usually the one wanting to __**not **__grow up! Nigel's the one that would just look at the computer and be like "Ohh! What's that?". Look it was almost an Abby/ Hoagie story so if you see a random Hoagie or Abby where it should be Nigel or Rachel. Forgive me!_

_I've been reading Maximum Ride by James Patterson! This is more of a conversation Max and Fang would talk about (if you'd read it,) don't you think?! Minus the butterfly and a few other obvious parts that I tried to morph it into KND._

_I there are now 3 thing I love that are (sigh) fictional…__**KND**__, the Sandlot and __**Maximum Ride**__._

_Thanks for reading! Kit Kat-OVER AND OUT!_

_Oh and remember! Stuff isn't all about the future! Hang out with friends and family, soon you'll find yourself forgetting about the future and just thinking about what you were doing right now. Try it! Then come back to this story!_

_AH HA! What did I tell you? Did it work?_


End file.
